


Thanksgiving Feast

by Adara_Wolf



Series: Marco and Javed's Holiday Dates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Collars, Cover Art, M/M, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Victim Blaming, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Wolf/pseuds/Adara_Wolf
Summary: Marco decides to pay Javed a visit on Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, he gets followed by an annoying family member. Or maybe it’s a good thing, since he and Javed turn it into a fun evening. Marco can finally settle that little family rivalry once and for all.(M/M/m pwp.)





	Thanksgiving Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags, this is noncon porn.
> 
> Originally written for Thanksgiving 2018. 
> 
> Artwork by [Noceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/works).

Marco looked at his phone and debated whether to send the text or not.

On the one hand: he was busy. The pack had rented a community center to host their large Thanksgiving, and everybody had brought a dish or three. Marco himself had made sopapillas, which didn’t compare to his aunt’s sopapillas, but she’d given him an A for effort on them anyway.

On the other hand: he was already feeling on edge by being in such close space with a good fifteen other wolves who were larger and more aggressive than him, while the other set of relatives kept asking him when he was going to settle down and find a nice mate and start his own family. Given how large the family already was, Marco didn’t think it particularly mattered whether he procreated or not.

He hit send on the text.

_Want to go out for dinner tonight?_

His phone vibrated with a response five minutes later, while Marco was trying not to show his teeth at his sister’s current partner. Marco used the phone as an excuse to break the macho staring contest.

_I already ate. And aren_ _’t you with your family?_

That was a bummer. Marco scratched his chin through his beard and thought of something else they could do. All of his dates with Javed (all three of them!) had consisted of dinner and entertainment. Since it was Thanksgiving, the movies theaters were probably closed. There weren’t any clubs open for them to pick up a third, and it was doubtful there’d be hunters prowling the streets for them to toy with.

With so many werewolves gathered in such a small space, Marco didn’t notice Victor until it was too late.

Victor was Marco’s cousin by marriage—he forgot who from his family had married whom to allow for that dreadful connection. They’d met at the wedding, and Victor had decided he had to prove he was Top Dog, as it were. In the years since, there hadn’t been a single family event where Marco was free of Victor’s snide remarks and outright attacks. Apparently he’d taken all the dumb misconceptions about wolves to heart. Alphas and betas and whatnot. There was no _alpha_ wolf, but there were plenty of aggressive wolves, and even more just plain assholes.

“Marco! Been a while. Still single?” Victor slapped Marco’s shoulder harder than necessary, probably trying to prove something. What, Marco had no idea.

“None of your business.” Marco growled low in his throat, and several of the other people in the room turned to stare. When they saw that it was Marco and Victor, they went back to their business. The rivalry between them was well-known among the family.

Victor ignored the warning and took a long, deep sniff. “You smell different. Hint of rankness. You go full wolf and decide to stop showering?”

That would be Javed’s scent on him. Marco thought he’d showered properly—couldn’t smell it on himself anymore—but his nose was no longer as sensitive to that unique vampire smell as it used to be. Even after only a few dates, the scent lingered. That’s what happened when all your dates involved fucking.

It did decide things for Marco though. He had no interest in getting into a pissing contest with Victor, and if he didn’t leave they’d probably end up brawling. There hadn’t been a single Thanksgiving yet without a fight, whether it was Marco and Victor or some of the other relatives who got into it. Marco’s sister had almost torn her partner’s brother in two at the last family gathering.

Sometimes Marco wondered why they bothered with family gatherings. He put on a big, toothy grin and shoved Victor away. “You sniff me again, _guey_ , and you won’t have a nose for much longer.”

The onlookers started to show interest in the brewing argument, but Marco didn’t give a shit. He typed up a response to Javed:

_Nope, done with it. Coming over._

He quickly said his goodbyes to the family members he liked, then left the community center and got into his truck. Javed lived—or didn’t live—about fifteen minutes away, in a neighborhood that was far richer than Marco could ever hope to afford. When you had all the time in the world, it was easy to invest and make money. Also helped that Javed didn’t have to pay for food.

His mother texted him five minutes later. Marco checked the message while waiting at a stop light: _Marco, you left? Does this have anything to do with that awful stink on you?_

Great. Apparently eau-de-vampire liked to linger. He experimentally sniffed himself, but he still couldn’t tell what everybody had noticed. He smelled like himself and Thanksgiving food.

_Nah. Great seeing you, had to get away before I ripped Victor_ _’s throat out._

The light turned green and he kept driving. Thankfully the streets were fairly empty—presumably most people were celebrating with their families—so Marco made it to Javed’s place in record time. He parked on the street and walked over to the old house.

It was only his second time there. The last time was a week ago, when he’d come round to pick Javed up so they could go to a movie. They’d gotten dinner after that, a nice burger for Marco and the redneck giving them the stinkeye for Javed.

Javed was already waiting in front of the door, looking a bit miffed. “I told you that I already ate.”

Marco stopped his approach and sniffed experimentally, but unlike humans, Javed didn’t exude tell-tale scent markers that broadcast his mood. He just smelled neutral, with maybe a hint of blood on his breath. “So did I. But can’t we just hang out? Even without all the… the eating?”

“My dinner’s sleeping inside,” Javed answered. “Now’s not a good time.”

That made Marco’s hackles rise, although it really shouldn’t have. He didn’t care who Javed ate or fucked on his own time. There was no need to storm past Javed and rip into the unsuspecting human, who would probably get sent on his way soon anyway.

Not like he’d be able to get past Javed anyway. It was up in the air which one of them was stronger, but when Marco was fully in human form Javed was definitely faster. And Marco wasn’t going to risk going into wolf form while on a neighborhood street, even if most of the residents were probably busy with their festivities.

Marco ran his hands through his beard. “I could be up for a fuck.” He took another deep breath, inhaling Javed’s scent properly. He was starting to associate that smell with sex, and it was close enough to the full moon that it didn’t take much to get him going anyway. He took a few steps closer, and Javed pursed his lips. He looked skeptical, but not unwilling. Marco smiled and spread his arms. “Babe, even if it’s just the two of us. You get me hot every time. And—”

Javed frowned and crane his head to look past Marco. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Marco turned around, but he couldn’t see anything. The street lamps were spaced evenly enough apart to create deep shadows between them, which would make it easy for somebody to hide. Javed had much better night vision than Marco did, but Marco wasn’t entirely blind. He risked shifting partially into wolf form, his snout extending and protruding. His sense of smell improved exponentially, overwhelming him with a depth of information. His vision got worse, too, but it didn’t matter.

Javed still smelled great. Amazing, even, the warm-fresh scent of blood coursing through him and reminding his wolf instincts of a sated belly. The small hints of grass carried with them the markings of neighborhood dogs and cats: unimportant. But on the breeze was another scent, this one familiar, and Marco couldn’t help but growl.

“Show yourself,” Marco shouted in his gravelly wolf voice. Then he winced and shook off the transformation. “I know you’re there, you fucker.”

Victor stepped out from behind one of the other parked cars, grinning widely but with a whiff of fear on him. “Well, well. Looks like you were lying about not being shacked up to anybody. But he’s not a wolf. What are you doing, messing around with a human? Letting a human know about us?”

Javed snorted a laugh and looped his arm with Marco’s. “Friend of yours, then? One of your, uh, pack?”

“Fuck no,” both Marco and Victor said at the same time.

Marco flipped Victor off. “No. Victor’s my cousin’s… somebody. I don’t fucking know, or care.”

“Your uncle’s stepson, you fucking prick,” Victor replied, but he was still pretending none of this bothered him. If he’d been in wolf form, his tail would probably be low. Marco would bet on Victor subconsciously picking up on the fact that Javed was a threat. “Anyway, everybody was so, so sad that you’d left, and then your aunt told me to come get you back since I was the one who supposedly chased you off. But it turns out you just went out for a booty call!”

“You see what I’m dealing with?” Marco said to Javed. “He’s this tiny dog, yapping around, thinking he can compete with me.”

Surprisingly, there wasn’t a hint of the earlier impatience in Javed anymore. Instead, Javed was gazing sharply at Victor, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“What are you thinking, babe?” Marco asked. He didn’t bother whispering; Victor’s hearing was good enough that he’d have heard them anyway.

“He’s a wolf too, right? So we should extend hospitality to him.” Javed squeezed Marco’s arm. “The same I would afford any guest, really. Victor, would you care for a drink?”

And then Javed, the tart, winked at Victor.

Marco wasn’t quite sure what game Javed was playing here, but he was willing to go along with it. “Oh, come on. I wanted some quality _us_ time.” He pulled Javed into a tight embrace and glared at Victor. “Just go back. You can report on what you saw, but—”

Victor shook his head and cross the street. “No way. Your loverboy invited me for drinks. I’d love to get to know him better.”

Javed dragged a fang along Marco’s collar. Yeah, pretty clear where this was gonna go. Marco made another show of growling and then let go of Javed. “Fine. But let’s get this over with.”

Javed chuckled and flicked his long hair backwards. “Come along then, boys.” He opened the door to his home and motioned for them both to go ahead.

Marco let Victor go first, although he had to bite down on his instincts on that one. He wanted to scent mark the entire house. Let Javed smell him all day and night.

It was especially bad when Victor took a deep sniff and wrinkled his nose. “It smells awful in here. No wonder Marco stank.”

Unfortunately, Victor wasn’t wrong; the entire place smelled only a step removed from _dead_. There were traces of humans here and there, one in particular stronger than the others—the dinner that was still in the house, probably—but overall it was very much the dwelling of a vampire.

“Ah, forgive me. I’ve gotten used to the smell. I’m a mortician by trade,” Javed said with a hint of a smile. “No matter how often I shower, I simply can’t seem to be rid of the smell.”

What a neat little explanation. Marco grinned widely at Javed while Victor continued walking in front of them.

“I keep the wine in the cellar. Do join me and help me select which one to open.” Javed opened a door under the stairwell leading up and waited for both Victor and Marco to start to descend before he joined.

The only problem was, it definitely didn’t smell of wine. What it smelled of was blood, and a human, and sex. Victor picked up on it, and his steps faltered halfway down.

“What’s down there?” Victor asked, apprehension lacing his voice.

“Wine, of a sort. Marco, just push him down, would you?”

For a split second, Marco had to think about it. He had no problem roughing up a fellow wolf, but what they were about to do was going beyond that.

Then Victor sneered at him and showed his teeth. “The fuck is this, Marco? You’re somebody’s bitch now?”

It was going to be fun showing Victor his place. Marco let his wolf form take over, and with large claws and teeth he sprang forward, launching both him and Victor the rest of the way down the stairs. Victor yelped loudly and shifted too, and then the two of them started battling as they might have at the Thanksgiving dinner, all instinct and wildness. Two adult males weren’t meant to be in close proximity with each other, not really. Especially not two aggressive ones.

Marco took a slash across his chest, making the scent of blood bubble forth even stronger. Anger boiled over, and Marco snarled. He lunged, plunging his teeth into Victor’s collar. Fur and fat prevented him from doing too much damage, but the hold allowed him to rake his claws down Victor’s sides.

“Woah. Am I high?” a voice suddenly asked.

Marco startled and let go of Victor; they both backed away from each other and turned to face the newcomer.

It was a human. The same human Marco had smelled earlier. He was East Asian, with messy black hair and deep circles under his eyes. He was on the couch next to Javed, where he’d apparently been sleeping this entire time. Marco and Victor had been too preoccupied to notice.

“Yes, you’re very high,” Javed answered with amusement. He ran a hand through the kid’s hair. “But it’s all right. You had a good time with me, right?”

The guy nodded.

“Then why don’t you head on home? You’re so high, you won’t really remember how you got here, or where this even is. It was a very wild party you went to.”

Oh fuck. Every time Javed used his persuasion powers, Marco couldn’t help but get hard. That first time with Paul hadn’t been a fluke at all; every subsequent time had reinforced how much of a fetish Marco had for it. He shifted back to human form, his shirt a total mess, and was gratified when Victor did the same.

Victor turned his attention to Marco and sniffed. “You’re turned on? By this?”

“Go on home then. Here’s some cash for the taxi.” Javed pushed the young man towards the stairs; the guy needed no further prompting before leaving. They all watched him leave, and even with human ears Marco heard the front door shut behind him.

Victor faced Javed. “You aren’t human, are you?”

“It did take you a while to cotton on to that. Marco knew instantly.” Javed got off the couch and walked over to the cabinet against one wall. Opening the cabinet doors revealed a tidy collection of sexual implements. Whips, floggers, canes, oh my. Looked like Javed was much more into this hobby than Marco had thought.

“Can’t fault him on that, babe. You hadn’t fed when I first met you.”

“Ah, yes. You did mention that I smell different after I’ve eaten.” Javed’s hand landed on a heavy metal collar. He unlocked it and bent it open, the metal creaking loudly. “It’s been a while since I used this one.”

To Victor’s credit, he did figure out what they were up to immediately. He started shifting and backing up towards the stairs, but Javed used his vampire speed to snap the collar around his neck. Victor gave a strangled yelp; the collar was smaller than his shifted form’s neck, so he couldn’t get there all the way without choking himself. He was forced to drop the shift and stay in human form.

That didn’t make him helpless though; even without transforming, a werewolf had a few extra abilities. Victor attempted to lash out at Javed, but Javed skittered out of the way with a level of grace that Marco envied.

“Take this off!” Victor yelled, clawing at the collar.

Well, this would be a great way to teach Victor his place. Marco whistled cheerfully as he walked over to Victor. “You don’t give the orders around here, Victor.”

Victor snarled loudly and whirled on him. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing—”

“Oh, come now, surely you know exactly what we’re doing,” Javed taunted. “It’s very obvious.”

“You think this is funny? Fine, I get it, you want me to leave you alone.” Victor took on a defensive pose. “But don’t think I’ll keep my mouth shut. The entire family will know you’re shacking up with a vampire.”

“Do you think they’ll care?” Marco asked. He wasn’t actually sure. He knew his mother wanted him to form a proper _pack_ unit—a partner and kids—but that wasn’t anywhere on his radar. He barely tolerated children as it was; he couldn’t imagine being around them all the time. The vampire thing though… there wasn’t actually some deep-seated war between vampires and werewolves the way popular human fiction depicted it. Mostly, werewolves and vampires stayed out of each others’ way.

“Oh yeah. Uncle Luis would come over and kill your loverboy in an instant.”

Marco and Javed looked at each other, and Javed smiled widely enough to show off his fangs. “All the more reason to make sure you have a very, very big incentive not to talk, then.”

Javed, whirlwind fast, got behind Victor and pushed him onto his knees, wrenching his arms up. Victor yelped and struggled, putting up much more of a fight than Paul had. Marco could tell that Javed was having a lot more trouble subduing him than he did with other victims.

To help Javed, Marco bent down to Victor’s level grabbed him by the hair. Victor howled in anger and tried even harder to escape; Marco shifted his hand into a monstrous claw and dragged it down Victor’s back, shredding his clothes along with a layer of skin. Victor howled in pain.

The scent of blood sprang forth, and Javed ran his tongue across his lips.

“I’ve never had werewolf blood before,” Javed said. “I wonder how it tastes.”

“Thought you said you’d already eaten?”

“I suppose there’s room for dessert…” Javed pushed Victor’s wrists in Marco’s direction. “Here, hold him for me.”

Unlike their previous toys, Victor didn’t fall compliant. In fact, his struggling increased once it was Marco restraining him. He kept attempting to stand up, and in the end Marco had to rely on his wolf’s strength. This close to the full moon, the shift was easy, at least.

“Let me go, you fucking asshole!” Victor shouted. “This isn’t how wolves fight!”

Marco rolled his eyes. “Wolves fight however they damn well please. You need to stop reading all those werewolf novels.”

Javed returned with a pair of heavy iron cuffs to match the collar around Victor’s neck. “If I believed everything I read about vampires, I’d get quite the complex. Either the sun is instantaneous death or it just makes me glitter.”

Huh. Come to think of it, all of their dates had been at night, so Marco had assumed that particular myth about vampires being allergic to the sun was real. He shifted his grip on Victor’s wrists so Javed could bind them together more easily, then he asked, “So, which is it?”

Javed smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Yes, that’s why he’d asked. But it wasn’t worth pressing the issue with Victor listening in. In fact, Victor had gone suspiciously quiet.

“Let’s throw him over the side of the sofa,” Javed said tugging on Victor’s hair. Here Victor began struggling again, and he caught them enough by surprise that he manage to lurch away from them a few feet.

Enough was enough. Marco transformed all the way into his monstrous werewolf form, snout elongated and claws sharp. All scents turned sharper, and he smelled the sharp tang of fear on Victor, as well as the heady scent of arousal from Javed. He wanted to roll around in Javed’s scent, actually, but that would have to wait until they had Victor well subdued.

“Stay fucking still,” Marco growled, his voice unrecognizable. “You wanted to fight. You’ve been itching to fight me since day one, and now that I’ve won, you don’t get to complain about the consequences.”

“You cheated! There’s two of you!” Victor complained, but there was a note of panic in his voice now. He wasn’t feeling so confident anymore. Marco manhandled Victor over the side of the sofa, and then used his claws to rip Victor’s pants and boxers, exposing his hole.

While Victor yelped, Marco grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down into the sofa cushion. He used his other hand to hold Victor’s wrists, leaving Victor little space to move. “Javed? I think you should take him first. Since you lured him in.” He let himself slip back into human form now that he had Victor restrained—he knew that Javed wasn’t so keen on fucking in wolfish form, no matter how often he clarified that there was a difference between a sapient creature and a non-sapient one.

Javed, who’d been watching quietly, smiled and glided over. He kissed Marco briefly on the lips. “How generous of you. Don’t mind if I do.”

He stepped up to Victor’s exposed ass and began rubbing his hole. Like all werewolves, Victor was hairy, although he didn’t have quite as impressive a pelt as Marco did. Javed pulled on those little hairs while Victor started blubbering about how this was wrong, dishonorable, blablabla.

“He’s a werewolf, so no need for you to go easy on him. No matter what you do, he’ll heal quick,” Marco remarked. That actually opened up a whole bunch of possibilities, now that he thought about it.

Javed leaned forward and lapped at one of Victor’s wounds, then made a face. “Eugh. Never mind, the smell was deceiving. I don’t want to drink that.”

Marco laughed. “Well, babe, I’d say it’s because Victor is just low quality meat all around.”

“Fuck you!”

They both chuckled; Javed dug his nails into Victor’s balls, drawing another scream out of him. God, it was so hot the way Javed played with his victims. Marco leaned forward and kissed Javed again, gratified when Javed opened his mouth to him, their tongues tangling.

Javed smiled when he broke the kiss. “You know, I think I’m very thankful you showed up here tonight after all. You’ve arranged quite the feast for me.”

“I live to please,” Marco responded. Victor whimpered, but his struggles had subsided.

Javed undid his fly and pulled out his erection, deep red and dripping precome. The sight of it made Marco’s own erection swell, and he let go of Victor’s head to free his cock. No need to hold back here.

“Why are you doing this?” Victor asked, twisting his head to look at Marco. “We’re—we’re family.”

“Nope. You don’t get to play that card after your little pissing contests.” Marco shoved his fingers into Victor’s mouth to shut him up. “Don’t you dare fucking bite, or these fingers turn into claws.”

Victor’s eyes widened and the stench of fear turned heavier. Marco didn’t know if Javed could smell it, but it ramped up Marco’s own lust. He looked over at Javed and caught him staring with his mouth parted.

“You are so handsome when you’re menacing,” Javed said. Then he slapped Victor’s ass. “And now, the main event.” He thrust forward, no lube or spit or anything, making Victor cry out. Marco steadied Victor’s body to make it easier for Javed to thrust in and out. His face furrowed in concentration, although he slipped into a smile when he looked up at Marco.

After another kiss, Marco lowered his gaze to watch Javed thrust in and out of Victor. It was so fucking hot, the way Victor’s hole clung to Javed’s cock, the sounds of Victor whimpering in pain, and Javed’s soft grunts as he penetrated Victor. His nails dug into Victor’s ass and drew blood.

“You ever have another werewolf like this before?” Marco asked Javed, making him chuckle and stutter on his next thrust.

“Small talk?”

“Just curious.” Marco reached out and ran his fingers through Javed’s long hair. “You seemed prepared.”

“I thought about doing it to you,” Javed confessed. “But I like having you as a partner. And these tools have been collected over the past few centuries.”

That knowledge should have disturbed Marco, but he couldn’t say he blamed Javed. He’d jacked off to a few scenarios of him overpowering Javed, although he’d come to the same conclusion: he’d much rather partner up with Javed than use him as a fucktoy.

Marco laughed and shoved his fingers further into Victor’s mouth. “Guess I’m lucky you took a shine to me!”

“Same—same to you. Best first date I’ve ever been on—” Javed trailed off, his expression contorting into his O-face, which Marco thought was pretty incredible in and of itself. Yeah, he had it bad. Javed was hot no matter how ridiculous his expressions were.

Marco pulled his fingers out of Victor’s mouth and let go of Victor entirely in order to pull Javed into an embrace and another kiss. The scent of Javed’s come burst forth when Javed pulled out of Victor, but even that wasn’t enough to distract Marco from the kiss. Javed tangled his fingers in Marco’s hair, and for a moment it was just the two of them in the room, trying their hardest to invade each other, to meld their scents and tastes.

Then Victor attempted to slide off the couch.

Marco growled and shoved him back into place, while Javed laughed and settled himself in front of Victor on the couch.

“Marco has to have his turn now,” Javed scolded Victor, petting him on the head like a dog. “Do hold still.”

Yeah. Marco couldn’t wait to get in there. He looked at Victor’s puffy, red hole, come dripping out of it, and fuck, that was even hotter than he’d imagined it. He stopped to pull his phone out and snap a picture. “Wow. This is definitely going in the spank bank,” he said. “Actually, I might send it around. Think Uncle Luis wants to see it? How’re you gonna explain that one? Oh, mean ol’ Marco overpowered me! Yeah right. They’re going to know you rolled over for me like a little bitch.”

“Please don’t,” Victor begged. “I get it. I’ll leave you alone!”

“Mm, keep begging,” Javed said. “And Marco, stop teasing poor Victor and get on with it.”

“Your wish is my command, babe!” Marco played with the come dripping down Victor’s thighs for a bit, rubbing it into his skin, then positioned himself. “Better relax, Vic, ‘cus I’m way bigger than Javed.”

He didn’t actually wait for Victor to respond, thrusting in on his next breath and moaning at the tight heat. Unlike Javed, he couldn’t keep quiet while he pushed in and out, groaning loudly, and the pleasure spiked when Victor cried out in pain. He’d always had dark fantasies like this, but he’d never thought to act them out. Not until Javed.

He raised his head so he could look Javed in the eyes, and he saw Javed smiling back at him.

“Fuck, babe, I’m so glad I met you,” Marco said. “I have the most fun with you.”

“I feel the same. You’ve certainly put some color into my life these past few weeks. Now, are you going to finish? I ask that you don’t knot him, though, as I would like to kick him out before the evening is over.”

Well, there went that plan. Didn’t matter. Marco increased his pace, Victor howling and complaining, but honestly, Marco thought he was getting off easy. He’d sort of told the story of what he’d done to the hunter on Halloween—leaving out Javed’s part in it—and the entire family had thought it was a riot. They wouldn’t bat an eye at a little light fucking.

When he felt his knot begin to swell up, it took a lot of effort to pull out. The full moon had his instincts on edge, and while he wouldn’t call this a _mating_ —what the fuck was mating, even—his animal side didn’t know why they had to deny themselves pleasure.

He gripped his cock and stroked himself to completion, spraying all over Victor’s back. The nature of being a werewolf meant there was a lot more come than a normal human would have, and it took a good minute for him to finish ejaculating. Normally all of that ended up inside his partners—well, victims. But this wasn’t bad either. In fact, Marco liked the idea of Victor having to wear his scent all the way home. He rubbed his seed into Victor’s skin and hair, marking him thoroughly.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re going to smell like the submissive bitch you are,” Marco said. “Can’t go back to the family dinner smelling like that.”

And—oh fuck, Victor was crying. Marco heard the small sobs, and Javed was looking down on Victor with disdain.

Javed leaned forward to lick some of the tears off Victor’s face. “Let that be a lesson to you, Victor,” Javed intoned. “Don’t bother your betters. Now get the fuck out of my house.”

“My arms—”

Javed rolled his eyes and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He tossed those at Marco. “Marco, undo his cuffs. But leave the collar on his neck.”

For a second Marco considered refusing and forcing Victor into another round, but he was pretty tired and wanted to snuggle with Javed. He snapped another few pictures of Victor and then unlocked the cuffs.

As soon as his arms were free, Victor scrambled off the couch towards the stairs. He stopped short though, looking down at himself. “My clothes—”

“Don’t care,” Javed said. “Just get out before I change my mind.”

Victor shot an imploring look at Marco, as if Marco would be more sympathetic than Javed. Marco snapped his teeth at him. “Do as he says.”

“Fine. But I won’t forget this. You’ll regret it!” Victor shouted. It might have been intimidating, if he weren’t crying. The torn clothes didn’t help. He ran up the stairs, his ass still bare and come trailing down his back and thighs.

Javed and Marco burst out laughing. Their chuckles didn’t subside until they heard the front door slam shut. There was no other sound of movement, and the sharp scent of come subsided, so Marco figured Victor had properly left.

Marco tucked his dick, now thankfully soft and knot-less, back into his pants, then settled onto the couch next to Javed. He put an arm around Javed’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“So, you glad I showed up after all?”

“I suppose.” Javed’s mouth curled into a smile. He snuggled close and rested his head against Marco’s shoulder. “I hope you won’t get into any trouble over that.”

“Nah, should be fine. I wasn’t kidding earlier; the rest of the family are bigger assholes than I am. My dad took me out for beers when I told him what I’d done to Paul.” Marco breathed in deep, absorbing Javed’s smell. “I’m actually more worried that Victor might show up here and try to stake you in the morning.”

“The house is pretty fortified against intruders. And he won’t find me here during the day.” Javed trailed a sharp nail down Marco’s exposed chest, drawing patterns in the hair and smearing the blood from the now-healing cuts.

Another curiosity. Marco decided he didn’t really care about Victor—not tonight, in any case—and Javed clearly had no interest in explaining his secrets. “Want to make out until morning?” Marco asked.

He got the desired laughter in response. Yeah, Javed was hot when he laughed too. Really, it didn’t matter what Javed did, Marco thought it was hot. He pressed their lips together and pulled Javed’s body even closer to his. He was well-sated for the evening, between the food at the family get together and just being near Javed now.

“Best Thanksgiving I’ve had in years, babe,” Marco said. “Way better than watching a fight break out.”

“I should hope your family gatherings don’t include a side of orgies,” Javed responded. “But yes, I agree. I’ll give thanks to our fortuitous meeting, and that you share my tastes so well. Happy Thanksgiving, then.”

“You too, babe. You too.”


End file.
